The Story of Drakath
by TigerStripe is Numbuh 6.13
Summary: Prince Drakath Slugwrath of Lore is the Chaos Champion.But who was he as a child,before the Collector kidnapped him?Did he have friends?A childhood crush?The Book of Lore returns to tell it all in this story!HIATUS UNTIL I FINISH MY FRIEND'S BIRTHDAY GIFT
1. The Book of Lore's Introduction

**OK, I wanted a break from KND, so I'm writing a story for the AQWorlds Archives. I mean, it deserves more Drakath origin stories! (There's only, like, 16 stories in that archive. And 4 crossovers.)**

**And YES, this is partially AU. With a few OCs to fill in the blanks.  
**

* * *

_**Hello there! I'm the Book of Lore! You've probably heard of me!**_

…

_**Wait, you haven't? Awww.**_

_**Well, basically I'm your awesome history book that lists down stories of great people like those Heroes and yadda yadda. But right now, I'm listing down the story of the legendary Prince – excuse me, KING – Drakath Slugwrath of Lore, and how he finally gave up on Chaos by listening to a girl. Whose name I will not reveal until she appears in the story.**_

_**A long time ago, in the world of Lore, King Slugwrath ruled Swordhaven and Shadowfall as the king (well duh, that's why he's called KING Slugwrath). He ruled the lands with an iron fist, and many people hated him for that.**_

_**Slugwrath had a son, which he named Drakath. Prince Drakath was prophesied to be a ruler by an ancient draconic sage, so Slugwrath started training him on how to be a proper prince at the age of seven. However, he can't do that alone – it was hard work keeping two nations in line, what more could teaching his seven-year old son be?**_

_**In light of this 'predicament', he enlists the help of Drakath's godmother and her adopted daughter. Let's see how they manage to teach that little Chaos champion.**_

_7 years old_

"Drakath, my son…" A voice hissed.

A young boy, around the age of seven, looked up at his father, his green eyes shining with childlike glee. In his arms was a little black dragon hatchling, which was nipping his brown gloves playfully. He said, "Yes, father?"

"It's about time that you met up again with your…" King Slugwrath searched for an appropriate word, tapping his finger on his throne.. "… _godmother._"

Slugwrath hadn't initially planned on sending for Safiria. He knew he was perfectly capable of teaching his young, one and only son on how to be a proper prince – how to rule the land, how to… well, basically all those fancy how tos that are circling the globe's kingdoms like lice.

Basically, he had to teach Drakath to be a gentleman.

No, he did approve of Drakath being a gentleman. What use is being evil if you're a sloppy mess of a king anyway? But most of those lessons involved being… ugh, nice. But if Drakath was to be a proper prince, he would have to learn.

No matter how much Slugwrath was disgusted with it.

"You mean Queen Safiria?" Drakath exclaimed in surprise, nearly dropping his pet dragon. Luckily, the dragon had been latching on to the boy's leather gloves with its claws, so it didn't fall down on the stone floor. However, Drakath put the dragon down, allowing it to flap away to play. He grabbed a glass of water from a nearby table and started drinking it to appease his surprise.

Queen Safiria of the Vampires was, allegedly, Drakath's godmother, and she didn't take kindly to being called 'Grandma'. However, she couldn't – and wouldn't – hurt Drakath, because he was just a kid. Plus, he was just too adorable to be killed at this stage.

It had been a long time since Drakath last saw his one and only godmother, probably around age three, and he really missed the Vampire Queen's tales about the Lycan-Vampire war, and how the two bloodlines came to be. In retrospect, she was like a mother figure to him, but he didn't consider her his actual mother, leading to certain awkward situations.

Slugwrath nodded, leaning back on his throne. "Yes. Queen Safiria will be visiting us to help me teach you how to be a proper prince of Lore. And, according to rumors I've heard from some Undead, she'll be bringing along her daughter."

"!" Drakath nearly spat out his water in his father's face. Gasping, he put down the glass and asked, "But Father, how could Queen Safiria have a daughter? She's a vampire!"

Slugwrath chuckled, ruffling his son's hair. "You really do know a lot, Drakath. I'm not sure myself, but I'm sure she'll explain once she gets here later."

"Later?" Drakath's green eyes sparkled. "She's coming _today?_"

The king nodded; immediately, Drakath ran to his room, screaming, "YAY! QUEEN SAFIRIA's COMING! YAAAAAY!"

"Children," Slugwrath shook his head, chuckling, as he stood up and went to a nearby window to gaze at Shadowfall, then at Swordhaven, wistfully. "So excitable."

* * *

**Heck yeah that was Chapter the First~ 3 I just finished the They Might Be Giants quests in AQWorlds, and little Drakath and his awesome kiddie voice inspired me to do this 3 3 3 He's just so cuuute as a kid! (And for some reason so unimaginably... not cute as an adult. Yeah, he's handsome in some aspects, but cute is more of my agenda.)**

**And now, a word from our sponsors.**

**MAHNA MAHNA! xD  
**


	2. Ritz, The Vampire Princess

**Yeaaah, second chapter already up. I really needed to get this story out of my system before I returned to Op. DUSK.**

**Drakath is childish, isn't he? And we will meet the first of many OCs who will be fillers for certain spots in my stories.  
**

* * *

_Ten minutes later…_

"Yay!" Drakath cheered, diving into his father's library. "I've got to read up and impress Queen Safiria on how much I know now!"

Something flapped by the library window; in an instant, Drakath was tackled to the ground by Cinder, his pet baby dragon. Cinder happily squeaked as Drakath laughed and pushed him off.

"Cinder, guess what?" The dragon cocked its head curiously at Drakath's question. "Queen Safiria's coming to visit us! Oh boy, Cinder, she's gonna tell us lots and lots of stories about Darkovia and what's happening at the war at the moment!" Unable to bear his excitement, Drakath pumped his fist in the air like a typical seven year old.

Cinder opened his mouth in another draconic squeak-roar in agreement to his master's happiness. If Drakath was happy, then so was Cinder. He dug his claws into the carpet as he grinned cheekily at Drakath. Well, if dragons could grin, anyway.

Drakath grinned, then picked out a book from a nearby shelf before settling into his father's favorite chair and reading, with Cinder watching.

At least two hours passed, with the pile of books beside Drakath growing taller and taller. Finally, as he added the last book to the third tall pile of books, he sighed, slouching down in his seat. Cinder, by that time, had already fallen asleep by Drakath's boots.

"I guess we're done here, Cinder." At those words, Cinder inched to the side to allow Drakath to pass. However, as he did, toppled over forwards as Cinder's tail hit his foot. His head hit the table, and he blacked out.

Cinder whimpered, before flying out. Maybe someone outside could help.

* * *

Outside of Slugwrath's castle, two figures in red velvet cloaks walked up to the drawbridge. One of them was tall, the other barely reaching the first one's waist.

"Ritz," The first one said in a silky voice, reaching up to remove the hood of her cloak. She revealed herself to be none other than Queen Safiria herself as she gazed at the smaller figure with entrancing amber eyes. "Behave yourself while in King Slugwrath's presence. Your… _antics _won't get far here as it does in our kingdom."

Ritz removed her hood to reveal a pale faced girl, with straight cut black bangs and strictly tied up pigtails. Her eyes, a pale dark amber like Safiria's, gazed at her hands before she replied, "Yes, Mother."

Suddenly, a small blast of flame came from one of the castle's windows, making the two look up. Cinder burst out of the window, spitting flames, before glancing down and spotting them both. Immediately, the black dragon darted downwards and skidded to a stop in front of Queen Safiria and Ritz, squeaking urgently.

"That's Drakath's dragon…" Safiria murmured, looking upwards before gazing at the dragon. "Did something happen to Drakath?"

Cinder rolled around and whimpered like a puppy. Ritz blinked, hesitantly reaching out to touch the dragon's forehead. Said dragon hurriedly rammed his head into her palm before flying back inside and looking back, as if urging them to follow.

Ritz looked up at Safiria curiously. At the age of six, she knew when her mother was thinking deeply about something. This was one of those times. "… Mama?"

"Let's go inside." Safiria nodded formally to the skeletal guards, who graciously allowed them inside. Behind them, an Albino Bat fluttered, glaring at the guards before flapping her leathery wings and following the Vampire Queen and her daughter.

Ritz could actually hear her own heartbeat as she and Safiria ascended the stairs of the castle, every little sound being magnified in the silence. Water dripped somewhere within the echoing castle walls, while fire blazed within a hearth somewhere. Then, the silence was broken by Cinder's wails, coming from one of the higher floors. The Albino Bat let out a wail in reply that made Safiria and Ritz cover their ears in pain.

"Opal!" The pigtailed girl hissed; she looked annoyed by the Albino Bat. "Be quiet!"

But Opal wouldn't listen. She continued to let out wails as she flapped towards the screeching black dragon. Ritz tugged on Safiria's cloak, and the two ran upwards, completely forgetting that the Queen could have just changed into a bat.

Finally, Opal stopped, hovering over Drakath's unconscious body. Cinder was anxiously scratching one of the table's legs in an attempt to calm himself down as Opal continued to examine the boy with one criticizing eye.

"Drakath!" Immediately, Safiria glided towards her godchild, kneeling down and checking for a heartbeat. A few moments later, she announced, "He's alive."

Cinder stopped clawing the table leg to jump over to Drakath and lick his face; a few moments later, the young prince started to rise. "Wha…"

"…" Ritz looked at Drakath, curiosity getting the better of her. Safiria had told her many tales about King Slugwrath and his son, her mother's godchild. He seemed… well, in a six year old future vampire princess's opinion, he seemed pathetically weak for a prince. No wonder her mother was going to teach him to be a real prince.

Yep, he was gonna be one big piece of work.

* * *

**Huzzam! Meet Ritz, the adopted Vampire Princess (because you guys know that real vampires can't have children). She's not a vampire yet (Safiria will bite her when she turns eighteen), so don't expect her to know how to fly like a bat yet. To sum her up, she's a prim and proper six year old princess who thinks Drakath needs some work.**


	3. Ostentious or Ostentatious?

**Chapter three is up and running! :D**

**To clarify things, Ritz is Queen Safiria's adopted daughter. The Queen had mistakenly killed the child's parents by sucking too much blood from them, leaving Ritz alone. Unable to bear drinking Ritz's blood, Safiria raised her to be a vampire, with the promises of making her a true bloodsucking vampire when she reached adulthood.**

**OOC? It's OK. This is somewhat AU.  
**

* * *

Cinder licked Drakath's face again, this time with more eagerness. Drakath pushed the dragon's snout away, laughing as he wiped away the saliva. It was then that he noticed his godmother by his side. He sat up, face heating up. "Q-queen Safiria!"

"Hello, child." Safiria inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. Drakath didn't call her Grandma anymore, which was a relief. She patted Drakath's head – much to the boy's curiosity – and found it; a small bump on his head caused by his fall. "What happened, Drakath?"

The young prince shook his head. "I don't know, Grandma," The word Grandma made Safiria groan, making Drakath's eyebrow rise up questioningly before he continued, "All I remember was standing up, then tripping over Cinder's tail…"

"That must be it then." Ritz declared. Drakath's head turned towards her. Who the heck was her? Was she Safiria's daughter? "You trip, you fall, you hit your head on the table. Simple and pwa-plain." Drakath noticed her bite her lip when she almost said 'pwain'. Was she not allowed to speak like that? Well, Drakath was only seven himself, so he wasn't the judge of all of that.

Safiria glanced at Ritz, then at Drakath when she noticed his expression. "Drakath, meet my daughter, Princess Ritz of the Vampires." Drakath opened his mouth to speak, but Safiria cut him off. "No, not biologically. But I do need a heir you know."

"Oh." Drakath stood up, blushing again at his naiveté. _Duh! Of course Safiria would have adopted! _He smiled and held out his hand to the princess. He estimated her to be at least half a head smaller than him, which he was glad for. "Hi, I'm Prince Drakath Slugwrath of Lore."

Ritz glanced at his hand, then at his face, before taking it primly and saying, "I am Princess Ritz of the Vampires, adopted daughter of Queen Safiria, and soon to-be heir of the throne."

"Ritz…" Drakath recalled one of the language books he picked up a while ago. "Ritz in French means… a display of… ostentious elegance, right?"

The pigtailed girl managed a small smile. It was rare for the young girl to smile, because her mother taught her never to smile unless required to. "Close. It means a display of ostentatious elegance. You missed the 'a'."

"Oh." Immediately another blush crept up on the boy's cheeks. _Darn it! Why do I keep blushing? _"Well, anyway… Queen Safiria-" He noted the sigh of relief from his godmother. "-Father said you were supposed to teach me…"

Safiria nodded just as Slugwrath walked in. She turned, standing up, then curtseyed, as did Ritz. "King Slugwrath. I trust that you've met my daughter, Ritz?"

"Yes." Slugwrath circled the young cloak clad princess, who inwardly shivered at the king's gaze. "Such a pretty little face, with such a diamond sharp tongue."

Ritz blinked in surprise, then blushed tomato red as she hid her face with her cloak. Slugwrath chuckled. "I can read your thoughts, young Vampire princess."

"What were you thinking?" Drakath asked curiously.

Ritz's cheeks grew darker under her cloak. "N-nothing."

"I believe she was thinking, 'I can't believe this smarmy git is King Slugwrath'." The king smiled.

Safiria gazed sternly at the girl. "Ritz!"

"No, no, it's alright." Slugwrath waved his hand dismissively. "Most people think that way, and I'm alright with it. Besides, Safiria, she is just a child."

The Vampire Queen looked baffled, but otherwise she just remained silent as Ritz sighed in relief, her blush fading away. Drakath snickered behind his hand at the younger girl's thoughts, and, seeing him snicker, Ritz stuck out her tongue.


End file.
